


Someone Save Moony

by rinwritesthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Marauders' Era, based on a fever dream tbh, cause why not, chatfic, oh also its genderbent, send help, they have phones and magic so hogwarts can fight me, yall i wrote this instead of getting those essential 8 hrs of sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwritesthings/pseuds/rinwritesthings
Summary: moony- why is there a cat in the dormpadfoot- why notprongs- bitch youre a dogpadfoot- so?wormtail- what the fuck is even happeningmoony- idk anymoreprongs- this is a big yeetmoony- i TOLD YOU THAT WASNT THE WAY TO USE YEETpadfoot- yeah dont disrespect the yeetwormtail- guys, the catmoony- oh rightBasically what if the Marauders went to Hogwarts now and had phones and  also were girls cause I can't write dudes to save my life.....strap in for a wild ride





	1. it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome to my horrible, horrible idea. I thought this up at 3am and just started a note on my phone so now there's this. I feel like I should explain a bit. SO, when this starts, they're in fifth year. Their names are different so:  
> Remus- Remina  
> James- Jamie  
> Sirius- Siri(short for Serina but its too similar to Remina so they just stick with her nickname)  
> Peter- Petra  
> Lily- Luca(he doesn't show up alot at first but more of him is coming I swear)

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/10/18---06:56---

moony- well this is a fairly incriminating chat

prongs- how dare you moony i'm hurt

padfoot- i'm not hosting ur funeral

prongs- eVEN MORE HURT

wormtail- chill tf out jamie its fine

moony- well there ya go now they would know jamie's here 

wormtail- shit

prongs- WELL UR COMING WITH ME REMINA SIRI AND PETRA

padfoot- u lil shit 

moony- i 

moony- ya know what 

-[moony has left MARAUDERS 2K18]-

prongs- get ur bae back here siri

padfoot- sHES NOT MY 

padfoot- yeah sure

-padfoot has added moony to chat-

moony- n O let me leave

padfoot- nah

moony- Bitch

padfoot- well now it's my funeral 

moony- got that right love

wormtail- uhhHh did i miss something here?

moony- what

moony- oh well 

prongs- mina u killed siri 

moony- what? how?

prongs- you called her love and she flailed and fell onto the floor and hasn't gotten up yet

moony- ....should i come back from the library?

prongs- nah some 2nd year snorted and she's up again

prongs- brb gotta prevent murder

wormtail- oh yeah siri is...yeah

wormtail- i think you should come back that's probably for the best

moony- runngin back now 

 

-paddy > moonlight-  
\---12/11/18---02:14---

paddy- hey

paddy- psssst

paddy- i'm going to keep texting you until you answer

paddy- come ooooooonnnnnn

paddy- i see u opening ur eyes

paddy- there ya go

moonlight- what the actual shit serina

paddy- wow full name time

moonlight- you are texting me from less than 15 feet away what could possibly be so important 

paddy- well i can't just get up and whisper ask you if ya wanna go snog in a closet jamie is probably awake and that couldn't end well

moonlight- bitch i'm tired

paddy- skflvodldl sTOP I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SNORT 

moonlight- i heard. i'm struggling not to laugh at you but for real i would love to but like this bed is damn comfy and yah know me 

paddy- babe ily k get sleep but real quick

moonlight- hm?

paddy- can you believe they haven't figured it out yet 

moonlight- ikkkk i'm 99% sure luca knows tho

paddy- oh definitely, he's not stupid like the other two

moonlight- k i love you siri but i'm gonna sleep

paddy- i love you too 

paddy- look at me real quick 

moonlight- you sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wELL I can't believe I actually wrote this but you best believe I'm going to see it to the bitter end.  
> It will get longer and maybe even better, who knows  
> padfoot 100% blew her gf a kiss and mouthed love you


	2. dont you dare spill this tea wormtail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this right after the other cause its the 14th and I wrote these on the 10/11th...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/11/18---08:47---

wormtail- eilckrldllfl oH MY GOD

prongs- what????? what am i missing????

 

-[padfoot had added moony and wormtail to a chat at 08:52]-  
-(padfoot changed chat name to shut your trap)-

padfoot- under absolutely no circumstances can you tell that dumb bitch jamie we are dating

wormtail- WHAT NO THIS IS BIG SHIT 

wormtail- ITS A WHOLE POT OF TEA YOU CANT STOP ME

moony- i feel like i should stop using muggle expressions in front of you guys but that would ruin things

moony- i'll give you a galleon it you keep your mouth shut no matter what

wormtail- deal

moony- pleasure doing business with ya

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/11/18---08:58---

wormtail- rema laughed at something siri said and walked into a locker and got yelled at by mcgonagall while you were talking to luca

prongs- pffftt nice one moony

 

-moonlight > paddy-  
\---12/11/18---09:02---

moonlight- i'm going to strangle her

paddy- at least it wasn't your galleon. i saw you take it from my bag when you said you needed a pencil

moonlight- son of a bitch

paddy- don't worry you can pay me back ;)

moonlight- we aren't fucking in the janitors closet again

paddy- okay well for one we didn't fuck and two not right now duh

moonlight- okay well for one we got p close and two you need to clarify 

paddy- no need to be daddy

paddy- fkfkkfldldld I MEANT SASSY BUT THATS EVEN BETTER

moonlight- i'm breaking up with you

paddy- NO BABE COME BACK

moonlight- you called me daddy, i'm out. find someone else to deal with your kinks

paddy- IM SCREAMING MOONY STOP IM LAUGHING SO FUCKING HARD

moonlight- which is something you'll never be 

paddy- what hard??? i'm a girl???? so are you???

moonlight- that's why you'll never be hard

paddy- omfg

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/11/18---12:50---

padfoot- where are you dumbfucks?

prongs- dying

padfoot- ???

moony- nurses jamie had a reaction to something in dada

wormtail- i'm about to walk through the doors to u siri since rema's got jamie

padfoot- thank you for not leaving me to die unlike some

moony- we're fifth years you're fine

moony- probably 

wormtail- that was very confident moons

moony- thanks i try

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/11/18---19:17---

prongs- right wormy you've got the wrench 

wormtail- yup

prongs- moony you've got the key?

moony- mhmm

prongs- pads the feathers?

padfoot- in the bag on my back

prongs- and i've got the glue let's go

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/11/18---20:40---

padfoot- i Cannot believe jamie got caught the dumbass

wormtail- well you had the cloak

padfoot- shhh let me savour this moment 

moony- now where's the fun in that

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/11/18---21:30---

prongs- I HATE YOU ALL.

padfoot- oh hey you lived! minerva didn't eat you alive!

prongs- im coming up to the room to commit murder

moony- can i record you beating padfoot to a pulp

wormtail- can you beat up moony too and let me hold it for blackmail

moony- tHE FUCK DID I DO

prongs- HOW BOUT I DESTROY ALL THREE OF YOU

padfoot- oh ik im going to regret saying this

padfoot- but WITH YOUR NOODLE ARMS YEAH OKAY SURE

prongs- **BITCH.**

wormtail- oh shit run

moony- how did you even do that on your phone????

prongs- **PURE** _**FUCKING**_ **RAGE**

padfoot- weigowpvnwpp im running fucking hell

moony- am….am i in danger of getting destroyed?

 

-antlerhoe > furry-  
\---12/11/18---21:46---

antlerhoe- no youre fine just siri

furry- k thanks jamie

furry- get that bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao siri totally gets fucking wrecked by jamie “noodle arms” potter and luca is the one to record it. jamie fuckin spear tackled siri on her way across the common room. she was crouched behind a table waiting the whole convo starting when remina texted “tHE FUCK DID I DO”


	3. they fucked in a closet 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here we get to me wanting to write dumbasses in love but jamie doesnt know yet so,,,,,i mean read the chapter title  
> (it does pretty much skip it since they didnt actually do anything but makeout)

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/12/18---07:29---

wormtail- hey whats the answer to four?????

moony- abraham lincoln

padfoot- 370

prongs- it protects gardens

wormtail- we’re in fucking potions

wormtail- whos abraham lincoln????

moony- dont worry about it

wormtail- i hate you all so much

prongs- ily too

padfoot- how dare you cheat on luca like this

prongs- we arent dating

padfoot- but you wish

prongs- i mean yeah

moony- SLUGHORN

padfoot- thanks for the warning that was close

 

-paddy > moonlight-  
\---12/12/18---10:45---

paddy- YO 

moonlight- what

paddy- did you get into your class yet

moonlight- no? it just ended

paddy- ya know the closet

moonlight- omfg why

paddy- cause im One Horny Bitch

moonlight- right.

moonlight- On My Way!

paddy- gotta love autocorrect

 

\- rudolph > yiff-  
\---12/12/18---10:48---

rudolph- yo where tf are you

rudolph- bitch binnes is going to kill you

rudolph- hello????

rudolph- did you DIE.

rudolph- yo im actually slightly concerned 

rudolph- ...its been a half-hour

rudolph- class is almost over and ya aint here

rudolph- fuck it im complaining in the groupchat

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/12/18---11:20---

prongs- so siri is missing

wormtail- oh thats not what i was expecting to hear rn

prongs- wheres moony she should be flipping her shit

wormtail- okay fuck this is either really bad or really good

prongs- ???

wormtail- nvm im sure they’re fine

prongs- :////////// 

prongs- petra what does that mean

wormtail- nothing srsly dont worry

 

-shut your trap-  
\---12/12/18---11:37---

padfoot- bITCH

padfoot- SHE GON BE SUSPICIOUS NOW

moony- im not leaving this closet nope

moony- i cant fucking believe within two days of us saying i cant believe they dont know they both find out

moony- thats fucking BULLSHIT

wormtail- omg you fucked in a closet

moony- WE DIDNT FUCK

padfoot- NO DUMBASS WE DIDNT

wormtail- well okay then

moony- im going to dada jesus fucking christ it has been a D A Y

wormtail- it….its not even noon

moony- DO NT FUCKING REM IND M E

padfoot- see ya in evocation worm

wormtail- fwoevop WAIT JAMIE

padfoot- s H IT SHE’LL ATTACK ME 

padfoot- AGAIN

moony- S H I T i see her next

padfoot- gl babe

wormtail- gross

moony- DID YALL FORGET JAMIE

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/12/18---11:42---

padfoot- heeyyyy

prongs- BITCH

prongs- WHERE TF WERE YOU 

prongs- NVM HOLD THAT MOON SHOWED UP

prongs- oh her phones dead

prongs- she says hi

padfoot- hi moony!

prongs- aNYWAY WHY WERENT YOU IN HISTORY

padfoot- i took a nap in the common room

prongs- wow okay thats so valid

wormtail- god thats a big yeet

prongs- uh remmy fell to the floor in laughter

prongs- i think you got it wrong

prongs- shes wheezing n between the wheezes shes going “bIg yEeT HoLY sHIT”

prongs- ssnovnep this is moony you were so wrong but that combination of gen z words is something i fully imagine muggle parents muttering to themselves in confusion thank you so much for that

wormtail- youre welcome?

prongs- god i have never loved being half witch half muggle so fucking much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i stan the headcannon, that i most likely made up, that remina is the only one who really knows the muggle shit but introduces it to the other three and they all get it besides petra. it makes me laugh more then it would prob make moons laugh, even if she gets a big kick out of it. next chapter is going to be the first with actual writing! i really just wanna describe their outfits cause im always a slut for visuals


	4. they need an alarm clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,,,the format hates me so im not exactly sure how this'll look when a publish it. it'll most likely look like trash so be prepared

Remina wakes up to Petra yelling. “We’re late!” 

She flings herself forward, ripping open the curtains drawn around her bed. “What?!” She looks to where her blonde friend is standing, yanking a skirt on with one hand and pulling her left sock on with the other. 

Petra turns to her “We need to get to the Great Hall in the next ten minutes unless we want to miss breakfast!” 

“Shit!” Remina rolls off the bed and whips to where her girlfriend is groaning. 

“Five more minutes.” Siri complains dreamily.

“Bitch! Up now! We gotta go!” She runs over throwing herself onto the bed, making Siri squawk indigintively in blind panic.

Her eyes fly open, find Remina and squint “Fuck you, Mina.”

“Later,” she mutters, hopping off the bed and practically running over to the empty bed they’ve turned into a closet. She’s pulling on her tights and skirt while yelling at Jamie who finally gets on her glasses, and starts panicking and flings herself up so fast she complains she pulled her ankle and limp-runs while trying to get on a pair of jeans.  
Petra is the first done and is getting all their stuff together; throwing pens and parchment into backpacks, throwing Siri her wand, yelling to Jamie asking if she needs her astronomy textbook. Before long, all four are bolting down the steps to the common room and out through the halls. 

Siri’s long black hair is still barely holding in a braid reserved for sleep. Her normally half-tucked in white button down shirt is only even buttoned twice in the middle, while her black high rise shorts are barely holding on to her red and gold belt. Her ripped tights are pooled at the tops of her combat boots. Her normally perfect eyeliner is more smudged than smokey. 

Jamie did managed to get her jeans and sneakers on but shes trying(and failing) to button her shirt as she runs, tie held in her mouth. Her glasses sit crooked on her nose. Short, curly black hair falls into her eyes and she just manages to dodge out of the way of body slamming a few second years.

Petra is, as predicted, the most put together. Her bob length hair is behind her ears, bangs pushed back with a clip. Her oversized red sweater sleeves are up to her elbows as she works on trying to clip her necklace around her neck while running. The grey pleated skirt she’s wearing is mostly hidden by the sweater while the short black boots on her feet ever so slowly start to slip off her feet since she forgot to zip them up.

Remina is being dragged by Siri with one hand and is trying to fish a hair tie, or maybe her inhaler, out of her skirt pocket with the other. Her black skirt is the best thing she’s ever bought: it’s flowy, knee length, and has pockets. Meanwhile her grey vest is only halfway down her stomach, showing the front of her own white button up. Her black tights are barely staying pulled up to her thighs. Her beaten converse are untied as finally they bolt into the Great Hall.

More than a few look at them as they make their way to the Gryffindor Table, panting like dogs. Luca is smirking in amusement.  
“What happened to you guys?” 

None of them respond at first; Remina lets her head hit the wood of the table while she wheezes, Petra is leaning back breathing heavy, Siri has her hand on her heart, and Jamie is chugging down a glass of water.

Finally, Remina lifts her head up, takes a puff from her inhaler, and says “We were idiots, now please braid my hair for me.” 

Luca snorts and stands, walks around the table, and sits in between Remina and Jamie. “Don’t die before Dark Arts, I need your knowledge.”

She sighs “I feel so loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE SHE IS BITCHES! more comin literally now since im behind by one(1) day and im going to prob post this, the next one or two, and all the previous chapters over the course of an hour on the 14th after I get the account on here finally set up and then go binge the final season of voltron…..then cry….then catch up on critical role (if you haven’t go watch both they are v nice. they give my goblin ass emotions) ANYWAY if you even read this, why? but thanks, i’m your shitty mother now. that’s how this works right?


	5. study buddies, an intervention, and moony murders wormtail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alot goes down in this one its also one of the most inconsistant so far since i was actually falling asleep writing it

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/13/18---11:07---

moony- im never recovering from that run

prongs- it wasn't that far

moony- listen hoe im weak

wormtail- i,,,

wormtail- have you ever called anyone a hoe before?

moony- none of you

padfoot- that was slightly ominous

moony- it was supposed to be

prongs- moons ya okay over there

moony- hm probably 

prongs- yall im going to fail magical history

wormtail- probably

prongs- hEY

moony- have luca help you he’s good at that bs

prongs- luca hates meeeeee

prongs- why does he like you better remi

moony- im nicer to him than you

moony- want me to text him

prongs- PLEEAAASE

padfoot- no let her suffer

prongs- BITCH NO

 

\- remina > luca -  
\---12/13/18---11:13---

remina- hey luca

luca- oh yo remina whats up

remina- i need you to do me a favour

luca- i feel like im going to regret saying this but

luca- what?

remina- tutor jamie in magical history for me

luca- why me 

remina- pft okay no shes in serious danger of failing even if she did text bout it jokingly

luca- ugggghhhh

remina- ill give you some of my chocolate

luca- THE GOOD HERSHEYS BARS YOU SNUCK IN WITH YOU??

remina- duh

luca- IM FUCKIN IN 

remina- thanks luc

luca- no thank you mina

 

-MARAUDERS 2K18-  
\---12/13/18---11:21---

moony- hes in 

prongs- YOU MIRACLE WORKER YOU

moony- i didnt get times or anything just talk to him at lunch i guess

padfoot- damn i honestly didnt think he’d agree

wormtail- me either tbh

prongs- HEy i really didnt either

prongs- how did ya get him to say yes

moony- ive told you guys a million times before, muggle chocolate is the best

prongs- of course 

padfoot- damn your chocolate addiction came in handy

moony- iTS NOT AN ADDICTION

-[wormtail has changed chat name to Moony’s Intervention]-

wormtail- we’re here for you.

moony- IM GOING TO GET UP AND COME TO TRANSFIGURATION TO PUNCH YOU

padfoot- im trying SO HARD not to laugh

prongs- emvnwpenvnp WHY DID YOU JUST PASS OUR CLASS REMI

padfoot- R E M I N A

wormtail- oh shit

When there’s a knock at the door, Petra knows she fucked up. Professor McGonagall huffs and opens it to reveal a pissed off Remina holding a hall pass and a folder. 

“Miss Lupin, what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, I needed a quick word with Petra about something. Professor Sinistra wanted me to inform her of some changes to her project and knew I would know her schedule.”

The two seem to have a short silent conversation, until McGonagall nods her head and gestures for Petra to follow Remina into the hall. As soon as the door closes, Remina grabs the front of her sweater. 

“I’m not going to punch you, we both know I’m too weak for that, but for the love of god I am so unbelievably tired today I won’t hesitate.” She lets go and smiles slightly at the edges. “I’m fucking with you. Here,” She hands over the folder “Sinistra actually wanted me to give you this, it wasn’t a cover just really lucky timing.”

Petra is frozen in shock, so much just happened over the course of about twenty seconds.

Remina waits for an answer for a minute before snorting and patting her shoulder, “McGonagall might kill both of us if you don’t go back in soon so I’m going back, see ya in like...what 20 minutes? Hm well, bye.” She waves and practically skips away, with a smile still on her face. 

Petra finally goes back in while Remina pulls out her phone to answer all the messages from her two panicked friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL! One more chapter till I’m done with prewritten shit!! Just a lil more of the 13th and then a Lot for the 14th is planned but not written yet! If literally anyone sees this, the 14th is where the bit in the description is going to come from, tbh I can’t wait to write it but I’m tired so I’ll probably do it right after I get home tomorrow or after the binging of voltron, im not sure yet. Buuuuut, time for sleep so, see ya!


	6. some good jamie n luca shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think i said in the last chapter that after this one i would be caught up with the dates....  
> i lied, im now even more behind than i was when i started  
> well yall time to write through the night  
> woooooooo

-Moony’s Intervention-  
\---12/13/18---11:35---

wormtail- oh Shit

padfoot- MOONY NO

prongs- please don't murder her she's the one we have to place blame on if we get caught

prongs- moony?????

padfoot- uuuuuUUUUH PETRA YOU OKAY?

prongs- DID SHE ACTUALLY MURDER HER OMG

prongs- IM TOO YOUNG TO DEAL WITH THAT MUCH GRIEF

padfoot- ITS BEEN TEN MINUTES AND NEITHER HAVE ANSWERED IM SCREECHING 

moony- i didn't kill her

prongs- thank god

moony- she's fiiiiinee

moony- i just freaked her out a bit

wormtail- you really did

padfoot- you gave me a heart attack is what you did

prongs- i thought one of my friends was going to go to jail for murdering the other one

moony- nah i bet siri will kill petra before i do

padfoot- i mean yeah

wormtail- how dare you

prongs- g u y s

prongs- we have off tomorrow lets talk about that

padfoot- way to change the subject

prongs- SH DAY OFF

moony- oh yeah

wormtail- why do we

moony- idk you think i pay attention

wormtail- youre the smartest one here!

moony- grade wise

moony- in every other aspect of life im fucked

padfoot- true

prongs- p much

wormtail- wow okay i see how it is

 

-Moony’s Intervention-  
\---12/13/18---12:48---

padfoot- i changed my mind ill fail magical history if it means not talking to luca 

moony- omg just talk to him 

 

Jamie is more anxious then she thought she’d be as she walks into the Great Hall. Glancing around she spots Siri and Remina sitting next to each other on one side of the table, seemingly taking turns talking to Luca and Petra on the other side. Her heart leaps into her throat seeing Luca. 

He sits with a smirk of confidence on his face, scruffy red hair falling around his bright green eyes. He laughs and Siri practically pounces on him. She doesn’t look mad, more flustered than anything. 

Jamie takes a deep breath and strides over, she tries to keep a look of indifference as she walks over but can’t help but smile once Remina spots her.

“Jamie!” She waves as if they don’t sit in the same spots every day and she won’t be able to see them. But, Jamie just smiles wider, walks around and throws herself down between Petra and Luca.

“What’d I miss?” 

Siri shrugs, running a hand back through her hair. “Not much. Luca making fun of me.”

Luca snorts at that “I was making fun of Rema too.”

Jamie barks out a laugh. “Well now I’m upset I wasn’t here to witness it.”

Remina reaches across the table and smacks her shoulder. “Shut it, Jamie.”

She just rolls her eyes and turns her attention to Luca, whos looking at her with a small apprehensive smile. “So Oh-Great-God-Of-Magical-History-” His smile grows more sure, and gives Jamie way more confidence “- when do you have time to help me study?” 

He pouts in thought, propping his head on his left hand facing her. “Well, we have off tomorrow don’t we? Let’s just start figuring things out then because I don’t know your quidditch schedule, but I’ve got the Slug Club on Tuesdays.”

Across the table, Siri groans “Why are you still in that creeps club? He looks at me like….like…..well like he wants to fuck me!”

Remina furrows her brow next to her. “He’s never even asked me to join-” She looks over at Siri with disgust painting her face “-even though he is obviously a creep, but I have some of the highest scores in out grade!” She looks over furious from under the hair that's fallen from her braid “It’s probably because I’m _ah fuck!”_ Under the table, Siri steps on her foot before she can finish and she grunts, elbowing her.

Luca tilts his head slightly in confusion while Remina continues to mutter increasingly creative curses under her breath. Jamie finds the tilt adorable but that is split with the panic that Moony almost accidentally told him that fact that she’s a _fucking werewolf._ Petra is looking at Jamie with a look that clearly says _“Change. The. Subject.”_

“Anyway,” She tries, and Luca turns to her while Remina and Siri are whisper yelling at each other just low enough that the other three can’t hear. “I’d be glad to talk to you tomorrow ‘bout you being my study buddy.”

He smiles “Great!”

Jamie smiles back, though the only thing running through her head is _“That was too close.”_

 

-Moony’s Intervention-  
\---12/13/18---14:06---

-[prongs has sent a photo]-

wormtail- is that siri….wearing a pair of giant sunglasses

padfoot- ya know it is

prongs- d a d d y 

moony- NO

 

-Moony’s Intervention-  
\---12/13/18---14:29---

moony- we never changed the name back

padfoot- do we want to though?

moony- considering luca looked over saw the text from jamie before that just said daddy with no other context and then saw that chat name, id say yes 

wormtail- well what do we change it to?

-[padfoot has changed chat name to #save moony]-

moony- i love that

prongs- but you dont love us?

moony- no

wormtail- how dare you

-[prongs has changed chat name to moonys a bitch]-

moony- why are they all about me?

-[moony has changed chat name to jamie is hopeless for luca]-

padfoot- thats too long

-[padfoot has changed chat name to jamie <3 luca]-

prongs- n o 

prongs- youre right but n o

-[wormtail has changed chat name to shut up prongs]-

prongs- wow thats how it is huh bitch

-[prongs has changed chat name to suck my dick wormtail]-

-[wormtail has changed chat name to im good]-

padfoot- as much as i love the passive aggressiveness of this 

-[padfoot has changed chat name to dumb fucks]-

moony- its accurate 

prongs- until we think of something better sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyy we're getting to the Good Shit now!  
> i Cannot believe im still writing this  
> oh also! thank you for reading this??


End file.
